


MOB(下)

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 是真的很乱23679都搞了1和5
Kudos: 19





	MOB(下)

还没有得到满足的金珉奎一把捞起还在高潮的余韵中颤抖的权顺荣，让他背靠在自己怀里从后面顶了进去，权顺荣的腰和腿还软着，根本撑不起来自己的身子，只能被金珉奎掐着要在坚挺的性器上起起伏伏。

不换姿势权顺荣还想不起来看，旁边的床上崔胜澈也没有比他的状态好到哪里去。

崔胜澈也被摆成了面冲着他门户大开的姿势，侧卧在他身边和他接吻的人权顺荣是认识的，自己的哥哥和自己的店长搞到一起去也不是什么令人惊讶的事情。

尹净汉一边嘬的崔胜澈的嘴唇啧啧作响，手里的软毛刷还在崔胜澈饱胀的乳房上来回的扫弄，从喉咙里溢出来的呻吟都带着颤抖的哭腔。

但是埋在崔胜澈身下用相同的毛刷搔刮着他的后穴和阴茎的人权顺荣却不认识，也不是不认识，看着背影总是有些眼熟，但是却想不起来是谁，他出神的回忆着到底在哪里见过这个男人，却被金珉奎发现了他的不专心。

挺翘的龟头在他前列腺上碾磨着打着圈，环在腰间的手臂也向下伸去捅进了空虚的翕张着的蜜穴，不用进的很深就在密布着神经的穴口戳到了敏感点，权顺荣扭着屁股在他下腹磨蹭着，软软的声音从口塞里传出来喊着金珉奎的名字。

“原来哥还知道是我在操你啊。”权顺荣瘫软在金珉奎胸膛里，弟弟低哑的声音像低音炮一样敲击着他的欣赏，慢慢的盛的都是委屈，“嗯……喜欢珉奎……”旁边的李知勋把他的口塞解开，堆积在口腔里的涎液不受控制的流出来，被恶意的大手涂抹在胸乳上，搞的粉嫩的乳尖水淋淋的泛着光。

“但我看顺荣一直盯着知秀哥看呢，我还以为珉奎没有满足顺荣，还想被知秀哥操呢。”全圆佑也在旁边冷冷的说起风凉话，全然不顾被质疑能力的金珉奎委屈巴巴的喊着哥你怎么这样。

知秀哥？权顺荣感觉自己似乎是被三个人操傻了吧，他的印象里只有一个叫知秀的人，那人是老板的朋友，权顺荣偶尔在后台看到过尹净汉搂着她坐在腿上亲吻，手甚至还伸进裙摆作乱……但……“那，那是知秀姐姐吗……”

背对着自己挑逗崔胜澈的人带着笑意转过头来，是权顺荣熟悉的脸没有错，但是脱下长发和裙装的人面颊上少了几分柔软，反而多了一丝让人难辨性别的英气。

“顺荣不相信知秀姐姐是男人吗？”他站起身来露出下腹直挺挺的硬着的阴茎，尹净汉配合的将崔胜澈的腿拉的更开，方便他单膝跪在床上，用手指撑开崔胜澈后穴的时候里面白花花的黏液还在往外流，“那就问一下胜澈被操的爽不爽不就知道了？”

尺寸可观的阳具一点一点的被红润的小嘴吞食进去，毫不客气的耸动着腰臀大开大合的操干着崔胜澈的小穴，饱经蹂躏的地方翻搅出红色的嫩肉，绵密的泡沫从交合的地方溢出来，就像崔胜澈甜腻的呻吟一样散布在房间里。

“知秀……亲亲……胜澈想……”崔胜澈仿佛已经对这样的洪知秀习以为常，撒着娇伸出手臂搂着男人的脖子，语无伦次的要着亲吻。送上门来的猎物洪知秀当然不会放过，缠着崔胜澈柔软的舌头在空气中色情的嘬弄出水声。

旁边的尹净汉也没闲着，软毛刷一路沿着崔胜澈身上不知是什么的水痕滑落到他翘的老高的性器上，扁平的刷头在滴滴答答的留着水的铃口打着转儿，崔胜澈嗯嗯啊啊的扭着腰想要躲开令人难以承受的快感，却被握住性器的根部动弹不得，尹净汉甚至换了一柄更加尖细的刷头，在铃口浅浅的戳刺，崔胜澈像脱水的鱼一样剧烈的挣扎着，“净汉不要……饶了我吧……要！要坏掉了啊啊啊……”呻吟已经断断续续的不成调子，洪知秀也埋的很深的小幅度抽插着，不用怎么动就能感受到濒临高潮的穴肉抽搐着加紧了自己的阴茎，贪婪的小嘴收缩着让他抽出去的动作都变得极为艰难。

高潮来临之前崔胜澈忍不住哭喊出声，没有想到刚才还在想尽一切办法折磨他的两个男人默契的停下了动作，炙热的性器也抽了出来徒留被操弄的无法合拢的洞口在极度的空虚下收缩着。突然被打断的高潮让崔胜澈陷入了极大的空虚，他睁开迷茫的泪眼看着笑意盈盈的两个人，可怜巴巴的拉着他们的手问可不可以自己打出来。

答案当然是不行，尹净汉和洪知秀把软绵绵的崔胜澈从床铺里挖出来让他趴在权顺荣和金珉奎的胯间，在崔胜澈被玩弄的时候权顺荣已经被玩到干性高潮，金珉奎也将性器从后穴抽出来在蜜穴里操干着花心。权顺荣嘴里含着李知勋的，手上也撸动着全圆佑的，让两个人缓慢的从不应期重新硬了起来。

“胜澈把顺荣舔射好不好？”尹净汉像摸大狗狗一样抚摸着崔胜澈敏感的脊背，崔胜澈便听话的埋下头去含住权顺荣又湿又软的肉唇，“要让顺荣潮吹才可以哦，”洪知秀紧接着补充到，“顺荣潮吹了就让圆佑和知勋满足胜澈好不好？”

许久没被碰触的阴蒂早就胀痛的不行，几乎是崔胜澈的舌头刚舔上去权顺荣就抖成一团，几乎要把金珉奎的性器挤压出来，被托住屁股上上下下的抽插了好几次才又重新含住金珉奎的东西，这样的姿势进的不是很深，但前端在权顺荣的敏感点附近画着圆圈，搅合得他的体内一片柔软酸涩，每顶一下就感觉身体内部又泛滥起一片水意。

更不要说崔胜澈还叼着他的阴唇卖力的舔弄着，用压齿轻咬着内侧娇嫩的粘膜，两片肉唇里里外外都被他品尝了个遍，舌尖也时不时的扫过金珉奎青筋勃发的茎身，一时间安静的房间里只剩下权顺荣和金珉奎高高低低的喘息声。

被权顺荣吸又被崔胜澈舔着，金珉奎终于难守精关，狠狠的抽插了几下将滚滚白浊浇在了权顺荣的敏感点上，疲软的阴茎刚从穴口滑出来崔胜澈的舌头就接替着插了进去，舌头的大小自然是和金珉奎的东西无法相比，粘稠的液体随着崔胜澈的抽插从松软的穴道里流出来，被崔胜澈舔掉又重新顶回权顺荣的体内。

崔胜澈几乎将整张脸都埋了下来，挺翘的鼻尖由下往下的拱着阴蒂带来一阵阵的奇妙的酥麻感，逐渐蔓延至全身，那酥麻的感觉随着崔胜澈更加快速的搔弄着阴唇愈演愈烈，肉道无法控制的产生痉挛，身体里的某一处开关仿佛被拧开，一股股淫液随着崔胜澈的舔弄从穴道深处喷射出来，和精液一起，浇的崔胜澈满脸都是。

“唔……小荣好甜……”崔胜澈张开嘴将最后一股液体含在嘴里，爬到权顺荣身上和爽的五官都皱到一起的权顺荣接吻，哥哥弟弟黏在一起吻的难舍难分，捧着脸抵着额头发出小动物一样娇软的呜咽，旁边的几个人也忍不下去，交换了眼神之后也走上前去，把哼哼唧唧的两只小动物分别带回了自己的领域。

权顺荣感觉自己好像晕过去了一会儿，有意识的时候在自己身体里的人已经变成了尹净汉和洪知秀，他双腿架在洪知秀肩膀上，尹净汉在身后拥着他的腰臀，他像夹心饼干里的夹心一样被两个男人填的满满当当。他感觉托在他双臀上的手将他轻轻的抛起又放下，两根灼热的阴茎便毫不留情的顶的更深。

他已经分辨不出他已经被几个人来回来去的操弄了多久，又或是高潮了几次，但是身体里的快感却还是源源不断的涌上来将他淹没，他隐约记得崔胜澈被全圆佑和李知勋抱走，侧头看过去，崔胜澈的状况好像也没有比他好到哪里去。

崔胜澈被摆成趴跪的姿势，腰塌成一条柔软的曲线，腰窝里都是白浊的精液，被充分使用过的屁股被拍打的泛红，两根粗长的阴茎把穴口的褶皱都完全的撑开，一根抽出来另一根就迅速的顶进去攻击着他的前列腺，崔胜澈爽的全身发抖，被填满的满足感比快感更甚。

迷茫的双眼对上权顺荣的眼神的时候崔胜澈感觉自己光看着权顺荣在尹净汉和洪知秀身下承欢的模样就能射出来，弟弟全身上下没有一个地方不是泛着诱人的粉色，斑驳的吻痕和捏痕更是给他增添了一份病态的美。洪知秀和尹净汉换了了位置让权顺荣得以和崔胜澈离得更近，两个人的脚掌被金珉奎握在手里代替手掌撸动着，直到精液将两个人的小腹灌的微微涨起，淫乱的夜晚才走向了结尾。


End file.
